Here, There, and Everywhere
by Alcyonesquirl
Summary: Mostly some new characters, but it has Magneto and it's not bad...Wait!...Don't Leave!And you don't need to wait for updates, because it was done before i uploaded.be gear and review!And if you can point out all the Beatles references, you win...something
1. Hello

Author's Note: Okay, little warnings here. Please accept that Magneto can be involved romantically, and that as a super villain he's not too much fun. Also, if you flame me with complaints such as "This is a Mary Sue. Hence, you suck," I will have to send my girls after you. So, please review and be nice to me. Thank ye kindly.  
  
The High Street Bank shone dimly in the sunlight. Its high, reflective walls bounced back the image of every building in Boston. The Bank itself seemed unaware of everything soon to occur within its cold, metal walls. Through the solid, harsh doors, a young girl of about age 24 swept in. Her black hair was cropped short, barely showing her sunglasses. Her long black trenchcoat elegantly hid the black leather she wore beneath. A thin smile was visible under her shades. "Ladies and gentlemen!" She called out. "I am pleased to announce that you are about to be robbed by the best. Now, please, hand over all the money you have." The girl waltzed out of the bank confidently, becoming a ghostly image seconds before walking through one of the walls. The police arrived in screeching vehicles, moments after the departure of the mysterious thief.  
_Meanwhile, in the Charles Xavier Institute for the Gifted_. "Professor?" Jean Grey queried. "Another impulse on that mutant bank robber?"  
"I'm afraid so, Jean," Professor Xavier responded. "Her name is one Jade Morgan. She continues to thieve institutions across the country. But more interesting is her apparent mutant gift. It appears to be the ability to phase through materials--"  
"Like Kitty?" Stacy interrupted.  
"Yes, Stacy. Very much like Kitty. Except, she leaves a ghostlike outline, and is also to communicate with.how do I say it? Spirits. Or at least, something resembling spirits, perhaps figures of her imagination. Very curious," The Professor stated.  
"Professor?" Another girl asked with an English accent. Her mousy brown hair was parted into one long braid, which hung down to her arms. Her wide eyes were honest, matching her querying smile. Her comfortable blouse seemed at odds with her long, formal skirt. "I'd like to retrieve this girl. I believe I could prove myself here. I know I'm only a junior X-Man, but I am still capable of leading a team." Deep down, her obsequiousness was eating away at her, but well, you do what you gotta do.  
"Well, I'm not really sure, Erin. Perhaps you and Aaron can go. But Storm and Cyclops must accompany you. They can help you, should this "Jade Morgan" give you any trouble," Professor Xavier responded, to the faint disappointment of Erin Harrolds. She bowed her head and left the Professor with Jean Grey, Storm, Cyclops, Wolverine, and the other X-Men.  
Erin marched upstairs; to the room she dwelled in alone, an accomplishment for a new X-Man at the age of 24. She was sitting on her bed, vague thoughts of disappointment and desires to prove herself running through her head. "Erin?" A voice called out. A young boy, about the same age as Erin, walked through her door, admiring the numerous swords on Erin's walls. He smiled, his curly brown hair framing his hazel eyes. His t- shirt concealed his muscular frame, making him seem smaller than he was.  
"So, you really love that sword motif, eh?" The boy grinned.  
"Aaron, my power is my pride. Besides, just because I control swords doesn't mean it diminishes your masculinity," Erin said, idly creating a sword with her hands. Aaron looked slightly disconcerted, but grinned and turned the tables.  
"You know, I love a woman who can duel. Very sexy," Aaron said.  
"Well, your power is quite charming. Talking to animals. It's adorable," Erin grinned, sheepishly, the swords along the walls shaking faintly. Aaron moved closer to the sword-manipulator, running his hands across her tightly braided hair.  
"Ahem," a voice uttered. Aaron and Erin turned to the door to see another boy standing there, mockery in his dark eyes. He tried to flatten his dyed black hair, and scratched his goatee. "I'd say 'Get a room,' but well.Anyway, the Professor wants to see both of you. And try to keep Erin from banging those damn swords on the wall. They drown out my music."  
"Sure thing, Trent," Erin replied sarcastically. Just to aggravate him further, she summoned her two favorite adamantium swords from below her bed, their metal sides glistening in the light reflected from her lamp. She grasped them tightly, glancing only for a second on the inscription carved onto the blade, _E. M. L_. She shook her head, and descended with Aaron to the Professor. 


	2. Jade

"Alright, Erin, Aaron. The two of you will accompany Storm and Cyclops to collect our elusive mutant. Consider this a training mission, so I expect the two of you to do your best. Good luck," Professor Xavier wished them well, and the crew hopped into Storm's car.  
"Aw, the car?" Aaron complained, sounding younger than his 22 years. "Can't we use the Jet?"  
"Nope. That's for emergency occasions, only. Besides, it's still recovering from the last mission." Cyclops said, shaking his head. "How that.that.Wolverine.got his claws into the jet, I'll never know."  
The car drove away at surprisingly fast speeds. Mile after mile passed, until the signs read "Massachusetts." Eventually, the car slowed to a halt outside a beaten-down, lonely building.  
"This is the place," Storm announced quietly. "The plan-Blade (nodding at Erin), create a boundary with your swords. Protector (gesturing towards Aaron), alert the local animals to look out for a pale girl with short black hair. Cyclops and me will come in, try to catch her by surprise. It looks as though she can phase through walls, so Scott will use a tranquilizer. Understood?" The group nodded. "Alright, let's go."  
Erin focused her eyes, and created a huge wall of swords, all kinds, across the door after Cyclops and Storm entered. Meanwhile, Aaron kneeled on the ground, and flexed his hands, mentally addressing the birds, foxes, and all others beasts nearby. They heard a scream in the air and the sound of a gun being fired. Cyclops leapt through the newly missing swords, holding the slim figure of a girl in his arms, Storm following closely.  
"Get in the car! Now!" Cyclops yelled, and the group jumped in the car, Cyclops putting the unconscious girl in the back. She shivered slightly, and there were strange shapes encircling her, ghostlike shapes.  
"What the hell is that?" Erin gasped.  
"Spirits, or at least something resembling spirits," Storm answered, voice trembling slightly. She head faint voices from around the girl. _What have you done? Is she alright? Oh, I hope she's okay. What did they do?!_ The voices faded into the distance, leaving Jade in a dazed state. Her eyes fluttered, and she looked around confusedly.  
"How is she awake? Those tranquilizers last quite a long time!" Storm whispered. Cyclops shrugged, noticing the girl seemed almost content.  
"I'll field that question. Ghostly floaty shields.You're not the cops. I can tell. Don't mind them, they'll settle down. You know, I've got good feelings about you.Where am I?" Jade asked, dazed.  
"You're with the X-Men. Don't worry; you're perfectly fine. We just want you to listen to what we have to say. You see, we help mutants with their powers. And if you decide not to join us, that's perfectly fine as well," Cyclops said calmingly. The car drove into the night, hitting the Institute within hours.  
By the time they arrived at the school, the drugs had worn off, and Jade looked distinctively wary. Her sunglasses blocked her furtive eyes as she glanced at the topiary. "So. This is the mutant school? Hm."  
Jade walked through the doors much in the same way she had left the bank, phasing with a peculiar confidence. The spirits beside her seemed to gain a pleased aura as Jade stared at the mutants surrounding her. Professor Xavier smiled, and Jean Grey looked very polite. Jade gave a smile to Rogue, and her eyes passed right over Nightcrawler, halting on Wolverine. No doubt he noticed her eyes, even hidden behind the sunglasses. "Hey," Jade said noncommittally. "My name is Jade, and I'm an alcoholic. Sorry, little loner joke. Um, hi there. So, can anyone tell me a little more about this place other than it's a school for the.differently-abled?" Jade remarked, with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Well, Miss Morgan, we teach mutants to train their gifts and use them to their full ability. We also attempt to teach responsibility and moral use of powers," Professor Xavier said.  
"Where's the fun in that?" Jade responded, but gave a smile. "But, I could use a place to stay. You guys have good heating, right?" Jean cocked her head, looking slightly confused. "I lived in Massachusetts for a while now. Gets a bit cold up there."  
"Well, let me show you to you room," one of the younger mutants said. "Luckily we have a spare, so you may have your own. Follow me." Jade followed the student hesitantly, holding on to one suitcase. The spirits around her seemed tense and scared. Jade looked around the bland, small room. "Cozy, huh?" she remarked to the spirits around her. They seemed to remark in consent. Jade placed her clothes inside one of the few pieces of furniture in the room, and sunk onto the bed. She sighed, and took a book out of her suitcase.  
"Hi," announced a British voice. "My name's Erin. Nice to meet you."  
"Yeah, hi. My name's Jade, but you probably know that already. You English?" Jade asked.  
"Yes. Born in London, but this place is really my home now," Erin replied. Her eyes went cold, almost confused, when she mentioned London. "But how about you? Where do you come from?" Jade shrugged. "You don't know?"  
"Nope," Jade said quietly. "No memories till age 16. Don't know who my parents are, don't know where I'm from. But hey, beats bad memories, right?" Erin smiled sadly.  
"So, um.Erin, right? What's your.gift?" Jade asked with a wry smile.  
"Swords. I can create them, fight with them. Not a bad gift, I must say. Oh yes, I'm called Blade. You've seen Aaron; he was the other boy with us. He can call animals. With more training, he'll be able to transform into one. He's called Protector. Then there's Trent, the boy with the goatee. He can freeze people in time, so we call him Pause," Erin finished, realizing she may have spoken for too long.  
"I see," Jade replied. "Who was that, um, scruffy man outside?"  
"You mean Wolverine? Yes, he is pretty 'rugged,'" Erin giggled. "But, um, he's a tough guy. You ought to be careful around him." Jade ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Yeah, careful." 


	3. Training

The day rose early at the Institute, and Jade was sleeping soundly when there was a knock on the door. "Go away!" Jade mumbled, shoving a pillow over her eyes.  
"Come on, you have to get up!" Aaron called out. "The Professor wants to see you." Jade dressed lazily, barely combing her hair. She pulled open the wood door, and eyed the boy suspiciously.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Jesus Christ, don't you people have any respect for sleep?" Jade crawled downstairs, yawning the entire way. She paused when she reached the end of the stairs.  
"Jade," announced the Professor. "Please follow me, I'd like to talk to you about your enrollment here. Now, we will provide for you here, but firstly, have you any contacts we are unaware of?"  
Jade looked down slightly. "Nope."  
"Any locations, an orphanage?"  
"Nope."  
"Any friends?"  
"Nope. Now honestly, this questioning is getting rather silly, isn't it?" There was a touch of heat in Jade's voice, and face. "No contacts, no home, no friends, no memory. There. Understand? Just me." She looked abashed at her performance, and blushed. "Sorry."  
"It's alright, everyone has outbursts. To be honest, I was trying not to pry into your mind, and your admittance is more helpful anyway," Professor Xavier conceded. "And you are not the only one with a buried past. Several students here have repressed or absent memories. In time, you will likely remember them. But that is not the point of my talk. So, the next step should be to outfit you with your course schedule."  
"Professor, I'm 24. I don't really take classes anymore."  
"Well, perhaps these are not the classes you're thinking of. Though I can't stress the importance of a classical education enough, at the age of 24, and without any guardian, you are relatively free to choose whatever you would wish. However if you wish to join our team, you must engage in some sort of physical training," the professor said.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa.just hold on pal," Jade held up her hands. "I didn't say I was ready to join this 'team' just yet. You know, I'd prefer to keep my options open." Logan flicked a sideways glance toward the Professor, hearing himself inside, old desires to be on the road, _options open_. That said it all. "Now, Jade, that's perfectly understandable," the professor continued in his rational tone. "But you could see much more of the campus if you stay with us, explore the scenery perhaps?" Jade scowled at his condescending tone, but conceded defeat and followed the wheel-chaired genius and scruffy fighter down to the study halls.  
The classrooms were full of eager students, and Logan flinched at the younger chirping voices. Jade smiled, easily recognizing a hangover when she saw one. The same platinum blonde Storm from before waved to the professor, and invited the three inside.  
"Class," Storm announced. "I'd like to introduce you to Jade Morgan, a new student here."  
"Well, uh, let's not be hasty," Jade cautioned, grinning at the young children below her. Without warning, dormant spirits reappeared around her and smiled teasingly. The small children gasped, and even Logan let a small laugh out. The trio left the room, and the professor made careful note of the way Jade seemed to enjoy teasing the children.  
After touring through several more classes, getting furiously cold looks from Rogue, and nearly tripping over one of Aaron's animals, Jade seemed decidedly undecided as to her presence in the Institute. Eventually, she realized that she had nowhere to go. _Maybe it'll be nice, being part of a team and all_, Jade thought. She shook her head roughly, reminding herself that teams could always hurt their members.  
A long day had finished, and Jade acknowledged she was now an X-Man. Still, seeing Logan's grin at the Professor's mention of "training" was in no way reassuring.  
The sun rose the same way it had for every morning in the Institute for the Gifted. And like the morning before, Jade was rudely awakened by a knock on the door, this time that of her female welcomer, Erin.  
Her eager British voice stunned Jade into awareness. "What time is it?" She grumbled.  
"Seven o'clock," Erin replied, infuriatingly awake. "Time for a training session. Lucky you, you get to start off with the group-I suppose the Professor trusts you. Well, put on your uniform."  
"Uniform?" Jade called out from behind the door.  
"Yes, the Professor had one sent up to your room. It should be on your desk."  
More mumbling escaped from Jade's room. "I have a desk?"  
After several attempts to drag Jade from her room and some profoundly surprising British curses, Jade was finally underground with only Erin, Trent, Aaron, and the Professor.  
"Alright, I had to take some breaks from my classes anyway, so I will be instructing you as to the use of this facility. Now, we'll start off with a simple simulation. Aaron here is trapped and guarded by Erin. You and Trent must find a way to release him without getting caught by Erin. Understood?" Professor Xavier asked.  
The students nodded, and entered the chamber. Trent ran across the cold ground, searching out Erin. Jade placed a hand on the metal walls, and went invisible. She flew through the room, seeing Erin standing in front of her boyfriend. Metal tentacles swept across the ground, glistening dimly in the faint lighting. Jade grinned, and summoned three spirits to lift Aaron away. Trent emerged from behind a coil of wires, and before the swordmaster could stop him, she was still, frozen. The spirits raised Aaron high up and away before returning to Jade.  
Trent smacked her on the back in the jovial manner only teenage boys had. "Nice work, Jade. You know, you need a codename too. Any ideas?"  
She scratched her short black hair in confusion, then looked at the Professor. "Specter," she decided. 


	4. Nice to Meet You

Jade was barely getting accustomed to her new room when she heard a strange commotion outside her door. She stepped out, mentally recording the fact that Logan's room was directly across from her own. Cyclops was arguing with the Professor, not troubling to keep his voice down.  
"Professor, it's ridiculous!" Cyclops cried. "I shouldn't have to chase down every mutant! Send Storm, or Wolverine!"  
"Oh no, bub," replied the gruff mutant. "Don't drag me into this. You're the nice one."  
"I'm sorry, Scott. But you're the best suited for rescuing this mutant, and you aren't currently teaching a class," the professor replied with infuriating patience. "This mutant has incredible powers and I'd like you to talk to her. You did succeed with our newest student, after all."  
Scott grumbled, but realized the fruitlessness of his argument and consented to leave. He hopped onto his motorbike and drove toward a nearby suburb of New York.  
  
Meanwhile, in a nearby suburb of New York.  
  
Haley Ashfield shivered in the light snow. She stared blankly at the bridge and the surging water below. The water wouldn't kill her, oh no. It wouldn't let her die. But if she hit a rock, that might be enough to finish her off. She shivered again, faint drops of water slipping from her face. Ravens flew above her head, and Haley envied them. Birds didn't remember, didn't feel guilt. Humans did. Mutants too.  
With one last glance at the town, Haley took a breath and stepped onto the railing, balancing perfectly. "Life is far too long," she said, her pronounced Southern accent overwhelming her words.  
"Hey, stop!" A male voice cried out. Haley turned to see a man in a strange costume, light brown hair, and decidedly peculiar sunglasses. "Stop, Haley!"  
Panic flowed through her mind, as cold as the falling snow. She smiled sadly at the boy, and jumped. But Scott panicked too. He ran quicker than he imagined, and jumped over the bridge as well, catching up with the falling girl. Together they tumbled toward the jagged stones at the bottom of the river, until Cyclops' beams destroyed them. They plunged into the icy water, and Scott had barely enough strength to bring himself and Haley to the edge of the river. He collapsed, choking on the ice water in his lungs. Haley gasped, and placed a hand on Scott's chest. Instantly, his coughing cleared, and warmth spread to his toes. "Are you ahlright?" Haley asked in her Southern accent.  
  
"Yeah," Scott muttered, stunned. "Are you? What do you think you were doing? And how'd you heal me?"  
"Ah'm sorry," Haley said. "Ah had nothing else to do, it was the only option. And it was my power, my curse, which let me heal you. Ah'm sorry."  
"That's, that's okay," Scott gasped. "I'm a mutant too, you know. I've come to help you."  
"Well, that's really not necessary--"  
"Scott. And please, will you come with me to an Institute where we can help you with your powers?"  
"Ah don't know." Haley looked scared, and she turned away from Scott.  
"Please?" He asked. "As a favor for me?" Haley tried to look away, but gave out a quiet yes. 


	5. Doctor Robert, whose name is Alan

Everyone unoccupied, including Jade and Erin, was clustered outside the Institute's doors, waiting for the new arrival. "Never a dull moment," Erin whispered. Wild speculation spread from student to student, some ludicrous(I hear she's part bird, part hippo, part human), some frightening(I hear it's a person who can manipulate souls). Finally, Cyclops showed up on his motorcycle, with a young girl seated with him. Her damp, lank blond hair extended down to her backbone, and her blue eyes were blank and dull. She wore a beige turtleneck, and pants still damp with ice water.  
Haley gave a small smile to the students and turned to face Scott, but he had already returned to Jean.  
"Hello, Haley," Professor Xavier smiled warmly. "Please follow me." Haley stepped gingerly after the Professor, avoiding the shocked stares of the students and entering the Institute. She followed the bald man and glanced anxiously at the many loitering students.  
"Now, Haley," the professor asked as he led her into an isolated room. "It is customary to ask if you have any family members or friends who should be aware of your location?"  
Haley laughed. "For a telepath, you're rather clueless, Professor."  
"Now, Haley, I'm merely trying to prevent any need to read your mind," the professor cajoled.  
"Ah'm sorry, sir. But no family. They don't exactly want me back."  
"Haley, can you describe your powers to me? If you wish, I can read them telepathically," said Professor X.  
"No, Ah'll tell." Haley sighed. "Ah have elemental powers. Snow, Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, Light, and Darkness. Ah can create shields that absorb and nullify, or that repel. Ah can give life.Ah can.k-k.Ah'm sorry, sir. I can't say it." The girl turned away.  
The Professor's voice was warm and comforting. Haley knew he was vaguely probing her mind, but didn't have the strength to care. She shook her head, and brushed the tears out of her eyes. It was only a few moments before Haley was led upstairs, and brusquely greeted by a Jade Morgan none too happy in learning she had a roommate.  
  
"Hey there," the black-haired girl said, eying Haley suspiciously.  
"Um, hi," Haley replied.  
"So, what's your deal?" Jade asked, clearly feeling some need for conversation.  
"Me? Ah'd rather not talk about it right now. Ah'm rather tired," Haley yawned as if to emphasize her statement. Jade was tempted to snicker at the Georgian's accent, but managed some restraint. Haley couldn't fail to notice the mocking twinkle in her roommate's eyes. The two girls made their way to the separate beds, a clear tension present.  
  
But in the morning, Jade was surprised to be left asleep until the late morning. "Did they run out of chipper young girls to wake me up?"  
"Nope," replied Erin from the corner of the door. "The chipper young girls need their sleep on the weekends, too."  
"Speaking of which, where's Georgian Janie?"  
"'Georgian Janie?'" Erin cocked an eyebrow.  
"Mmph," Jade grunted. "It's early, I can't think of anything witty." The two girls went down the stairs, dodging errant children and several flying icicles.  
"Goddamnit, Bobby!" "What the hell?" "You're cheating!" There were squeals and screams everywhere, as all the mutant children enjoyed their day off.  
"So, Jade?" Erin asked, after drawing the girl aside. "Would you like to have a little tour with Aaron and me?" Jade personally was thinking longingly of the quiet in her own room, but assented after the Brit wheedled her incessantly. They escaped to the quiet of the lawn when a slightly sweaty Aaron ran up to them. He pecked Erin on the cheek, who flushed and muttered something about testosterone. But as surprised as Jade was at the emotion displayed by Aaron, she was more shocked when Haley walked up to the three, grinning faintly and tugging on her skirt.  
"Hiya," she smiled warmly.  
"Uh, hi kid." Jade frowned in confusion, bringing Haley's smile down a couple watts.  
"Ah'm no kid, Ah'm 17," Haley said coolly. Jade gave a polite smile, but quickly looked at her watch.  
"Holy shit, is it really noon?" Jade exclaimed. The other students looked puzzled, but nodded consent. "Man, I definitely overslept."  
"Why?" Erin asked, puzzled.  
"I.um.got a." Jade's voice trailed off. "A.psych meeting."  
"Psych meeting? Like with a shrink?" Haley smiled.  
"You shouldn't talk, after all it was you who-"  
Erin sharply stepped on Jade's toe to prevent from an obviously rude comment. _Honestly_, the Brit thought. _Some people have no tact_. Then another voice inside her commented. _Oh yes, and you are Miss Manners, are you not_? It was sad to have to argue within your own head, but Erin was used to it. Somehow there was a sarcastic voice within her that remained no matter what she did.  
But while Erin's head was swimming with thoughts, Jade had summoned some ghosts to annoy Haley while Aaron had engaged in his usual pastime, talking to squirrels. Jade recalled her deceased comrades and strolled into the school, grinning. She came to a halt at a glossy sign that read _Dr. Ryder_. A laugh escaped her lips. _Alright, let me assume my confident, quasi-rebellious position_. Jade stood up, ran her fingers through her cropped black hair, and pushed open Dr. Ryder's door.  
Inside, a slim young man awaited her. His curly hair was dark, and his smile revealed, frankly, some very nice teeth. "Hello, Jade," his voice was deep and soothing, the kind that has to be practiced for hours. "Would you like to have a seat?"  
"Do I have a choice, Doctor?" She smirked. To her surprise, the Doc laughed.  
"Well, Jade, choice is a very relative thing. But here, I am afraid you don't have much of a choice. Please, call me Alan." He caught her raised eyebrow. "Yes, could there be a more stereotypical 'shrink' name?" This brought a laugh out of the wary Jade.  
Alan continued, flashing a polite smile. "Now Jade, our mighty leader tells me you have some amnesia in the case of your past? Care to elaborate?"  
"Well." Jade became quiet, and focused on her black skirt. "It doesn't take a genius to realize I can't elaborate on what I can't remember."  
Alan laughed again. "You're right, that was rude of me. Tell you what, have you ever been hypnotized?"  
"Hypnotized? What are you, some sort of mutant magician?" Jade scoffed.  
"Well, you're not far off. I'm gifted with the power to put people into a trance. And let me just say," Alan paused, "that my girlfriends slipping into dazes whenever I talked was not exactly reassuring." They both laughed, and Jade reluctantly accepted the chance to be hypnotized. Alan's warm voice became less human, and more like a blanket. Jade's eyes swam before her, attempting to focus, to make sense of the darkness overcoming her. Her eyes closed, and she was buried in warm snow.  
Alan switched on the tape recorder with a soft click. He cleared his throat and turned to his patient. _Jesus_, he thought, _Xavier's leather fetish is clearly shared by all_. (A.N.: I am not implying Xavier's into bondage.icky.merely that everyone at the school wears black leather. Meanwhile.) Alan smiled. _Despite the goth look, or maybe because of it, she's really rather good looking. Pull it together, Alan!_ He jarred himself from his thoughts and began the questioning.  
"Now, Jade, please tell me your first memory."  
Her voice returned, dazed and empty. Like a record, she seemed to have every answer planned. "First memory? I'm 16. On the street. It's cold, and I'm hiding behind a dumpster in the city. I don't know why I'm here, but there's a man approaching me. What does he want? Get him away! Help me!" As she twitched in her trance, spirits centered around Jade. They gained pained, frightened expressions that quickly turned to anger. They swarmed around their mistress, protecting her from the harmful memory.  
"Okay, calm down, Jade. No one is going to hurt you. Can you remember anything before that?" The girl's head tossed and turned. Her dark lips turned into a frown.  
"No. Nothing. Everything's dark."  
"Jade," Alan asked. "Please try. For me?"  
"Okay," Jade sighed. "I can see a building. It's white and bare. The walls.the walls are soft. I can't even cut myself on them. God, why won't they let me go?" Jade wailed, and her hands were scratching at her face. The spirits grew violent, and Alan had to dodge his own flying diploma. He balked, and spoke loudly.  
"Jade! Wake up!" Alan dodged another flying decoration in time to see Jade open her dark eyes and soothe the restless spirits around her.  
"Did I say anything good?" Jade asked with expectation.  
"Let's just say we'll be seeing a lot of each soon," Alan smiled, and to Jade's surprise, so did she. 


	6. Attack and Foreshadowing, All in One!

That night, another slightly mental X-Woman was receiving counseling of a different nature.  
"So Haley," Trent cocked an eyebrow as he slunk up to the blonde in front of the television. "Do you need to talk? Think of me as an old friend, baby, an older brother."  
Haley bit her lip. "Older brother? God, Trent, leave me alone!" She fled up to her room, and ran to the bed.  
"Geez, what's her deal?" Trent seemed considerably peeved, as his pickup lines were usually successful.  
"Trent, you're such an asshole," Jubilee shook her head. "No tact, man, no tact."  
"Why? What'd I do?"  
"Well, isn't it obvious?" Kitty walked through a wall and stretched on the empty couch. When Trent maintained his clueless stare, Kitty decided further elaboration was needed. "Duh, her brother's dead. There's a rumor floating about that she got pissed and killed him, and it's probably true."  
"Oh." Trent looked stunned. But there was little time to contemplate, as alarm bells rang out across the moonlit lawn.  
"Trespassers!" Logan growled. "Every student, into their rooms and lock the doors."  
"Leave this to the X-Men, students," Cyclops said, calm as ever. Jade went to her room, not expecting to see Haley on her bed, face and pillow coming as close as possible without a wedding ring.  
"What's wrong, kid?" Jade asked.  
"What do you care?" Haley looked away, discontent.  
"Sheesh, mood swings ahoy," Jade looked outside the window. "Looks like old blindy is defending us against the intruder." This perked up the Georgian.  
"Is he hurt?"  
"Well, I can't tell from here. Maybe," Jade was frankly, disinterested, but Haley couldn't pay less attention. She murmured something about the bathroom and fled out of the room, in pajamas and all. Jade was stunned to see Haley run down onto the lawn, nightgown trailing behind her. On the grass, a young man and woman were decked in strange helmets, wearing thick suited armor and randomly shooting jolts of energy toward the X-Men.  
"Death to the X-Men!" The man cried.  
"They're wearing telepathy-blocking helmets!" Professor X cried.  
"Intruders!" Haley rose in the sky like an angel. "You will play for disturbing this holy place!" In the air, a golden light surrounded her, and spread over the entire school, healing the wounds of every X-Man it touched. It was like a holy web, protecting all that the girl held dear. As the assassins shot bolts of energy toward the light, they shot back towards them. Haley rose still higher, sending walls of fire toward the pair. "How dare you attack this school?!" She attacked them with all her, power, mercilessly and without control. The assassins were trapped within thick, grasping vines. They were unable to move, radiating hatred and rage. Professor X rolled slowly toward the female attacker, who tried to spit at him.  
"You are a weak fool, Xavier," she hissed. "Your X-Men will die, when the time is right."  
"Why?!" Cyclops exclaimed.  
"Because you hide behind these walls, and preach worthless peace!" The male was twitching with rage. "Our master will destroy you, because you are weaklings." And with that, both man and woman crumbled into dust.  
Professor Xavier rubbed his bald head. "Well, my good friends, we appear to be in great trouble."  
  
To Haley, every minute she had stood there, flying away in the air, had been indescribable. _It must be like sex.No restraints, just freedom_. She had no fear of her powers, they feared her. She flew, her vision swam but was clearer than ever. She felt like God, commanding fire, water, earth. The Professor would never understand, no one would ever understand. Not even Scott. _But I had to save them! There was no other way! But your powers have hurt before. Do you want to hurt again? Monster!_ The voices within her drew away the warmth and comfort. She heard the squeak of the Professor's wheelchair, and turned around.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Wolverine yelled. "We told you to stay inside!"  
"Ah'm sorry," Haley looked desperately for a friendly face, but no one smiled at her. "But you needed help!"  
"We could've handled it without you putting yourself in risk." Cyclops' voice was disappointed and displeased, causing Haley's face to flush bright red. She frowned, and walked quietly back up to her room. There were whispers in the hallway, _What'd she do? Is she crazy? Christ, what a freak_. Haley felt skittish, disturbed. No one would accept her now, just because she wanted to be a hero. She should've known better, the X-Men could handle themselves. No one seemed willing to meet her eyes as she opened the oak door to her room.  
"Shit, Haley," Jade was stunned. "Nice work."  
"Shut up."  
That night, the Professor remained in his study, thinking long into the night. Any student passing by the door would hear nothing. Yet any telepath remotely nearby would surely hear his blazing thoughts, his constant cries of "What now?" inside his head. And Haley? Her powers may have been enough now-damn telepathic helmets-but she was one teenager! His calm face betrayed no emotion. But then again, it never did. Perhaps there was no other way. There would be a need for a certain visitor. 


	7. While You Was Gone

The next day, a breeze fluttered in through open windows in the Xavier Institute. There was the smell of growing things outside, and ivy crawled up the sturdy brick walls. Jade was gently teasing Alan, as Aaron was busy 'focusing' on Erin, nibbling on her ear. The room seemed strangely quiet, largely owing to the field trip most of the school was engaged in. Only 20 or so students remained, watched by the careful eyes of Professor X, and the occupied eyes of Wolverine.  
Suddenly, there was a strong knock on he oak doors. Rogue's eyes flicked to the entrance. The doors opened on their own, to reveal a striking man in elegant black clothing. His wrinkled face masked a combination of smirking and grimacing, all the while darting his eyes from mutant to mutant. His calm visage betrayed no emotion, not even when it halted on his old friend Charles.  
A glass shattered against the wood floors, and Erin stood up, face pale. The room contained only seven other students, but their eyes all ran toward her. Logan growled, obviously displeased, as did Rogue.  
"Magneto," Logan muttered. "What's he doing here?"  
"Logan," cautioned Charles. "Erik is here as a guest of my goodwill. He has arrived to engage in a discussion over human-mutant relations."  
"I bet he's here in case we're attacked again," Daydreamer whispered.  
  
"Professor, he can't stay here. No one wants him here," Rogue hissed.  
  
"On the contrary, I believe that this meeting can be very important to all of our survival, including every student here," Erik responded with a smile. "But I can easily understand your apprehension."  
"Professor?" Erin's shaky voice called out. "May I speak with Magneto briefly?"  
Charles nodded, no doubt aware of her reasons.  
Erin drew the older man away into a quiet room near the entrance. When the door had closed, she withdrew all self-control. She bit her lip and very nearly growled.  
"Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed. "What kind of welcome was that?"  
"What are you doing here, Erik?" Erin replied, trying to look composed by idly glancing at her nails.  
"My dear, I mentioned that I was speaking with my good friend Charles Xavier. Surely you believe me?" Erik's lips twisted, but it couldn't be called a smile. "I can't believe it. My very own Erin Harrolds, an X-Man." "Xavier sprung you, didn't he?" Erin was suspicious. Erik declined to answer, but smiled faintly. "You've grown, I notice. Perhaps this 'school' was good for you. How many years now Erin?"  
"Two," she whispered sadly, and moved as if to touch his cheek.  
"It feels longer."  
Erin's strength seemed to give way, and her shoulders slumped. "You shouldn't have returned, Erik. I had tried to put you behind me. You came back."  
"You left," he hissed, first betraying emotion. "I woke up, and you left. But please forgive me, my dear. I didn't mean to be rude."  
"Damnit, Erik. Stop the restraint. You're still hurt. If you have something to say, say it now."  
Erik smiled, and swept the girl in a surprisingly tight hug. "I missed you," he whispered. "I still can't trust any of the others. Not like I trusted you." He gave a gentle kiss on her lips, and Erin stood motionless. Erik cringed slightly.  
"Well, I suppose I don't deserve a better greeting," he grinned. "But don't you feel guilty tormenting such a feeble old man?"  
"I don't forgive you, Erik," Erin said sadly. She looked at her feet, but summoned her cold demeanor again. "Maybe someday, but I don't forgive you now." And like that one memorable time before, Erin walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Magneto stretching his fingers. _This will be quite an interesting visit_.he thought. 


	8. Recap

Author's Note: Okay, there's even more subplots and little things going on, so I thought it couldn't hurt to do a little summary so far :)  
* Jade is now in therapy with the attractive Dr. Alan Ryder, and has begun to reveal her mysterious past.  
* Haley has demonstrated her dangerous powers as well as alienated the X-Men with her brash decisions.  
*Erin has reunited with Magneto, but what exactly is their relationship?  
*Two mysterious assassins have attacked the Institute, and bear the promise of a new threat.  
God, it sounds like a fucking soap opera. Well, if you've read this far, you must be remotely interested, so keep reading and reviewing! Kudos to you, noble patron, and your certificate of devotion will be in the mail shortly. 


	9. Talking

Jade walked out of another therapy session. She felt certain her past was being unraveled, piece-by-piece. It was a niggling feeling in her mind, something she could almost touch but was just out of reach. However, this time Alan walked out with her.  
"So how do you feel today, Jade?" Alan smiled.  
"Not half bad, Sparky."  
"Sparky?" Alan raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
"Yeah, you always looked like a 'Sparky' to me." Jade ran her hand through her hair. "Now the question is, what does that say about my deep seated-problems?"  
"Sex."  
"Sex?"  
"Everything's about sex, Jade," Alan paused at Jade's door. Jade grinned, and walked in. She was in such high spirits that she didn't even notice Haley slumped over the bed, next to Erin, also slumped over the same bed.  
"What is this, the angst association?" Jade ruffled Haley's hair, not observing the tears streaked across her face. "Alright, out with it. What the hell is wrong with the two of you? You're both so cheerful usually."  
Erin snorted. "Your powers of observation astound me. You saw how angry they were at Haley!"  
Haley gave a choked sob. "Everyone keeps looking at me weird. You think Ah don't get it? Ah have really strong powers. And Ah screwed up. But Jesus.it's not."  
"Aw, kid, no one's looking at you weird. Hell, they're probably just jealous," Jade made a desperate attempt to console the girl. But Haley just looked away.  
"So what's your problem, Erin?"  
"Hmph. One that does not need mentioning," Erin said.  
"Hey, c'mon. You can share. It'll be like two girls at a slumber party," Jade laughed, while Erin barely cracked a smile.  
"Let's just say my past is something of a mixed blessing."  
"Oh yeah," said Jade sarcastically. "That really clarifies things."  
  
Meanwhile, in Xavier's study, a congregation was gathering. Magneto was wearing a surprisingly low-key black ensemble, Cyclops was radiating silent displeasure, and Charles was trying to prevent World War Three. Storm and Jean Grey watched laughingly from the sidelines, as Wolverine merely appeared bored.  
"Professor," Cyclops said between clenched teeth. "I believe this was a private meeting."  
Erik laughed. "Very private. But don't you think it would be rather silly for Charles to put so much time and effort in getting me here, and then leave me 'out of the loop'?"  
Clearly, Wolverine was for once in agreement with Cyclops. "Just what do you hope to do here, Magneto?"  
"Merely help my good friends The X-Men." Magneto appeared to be searching for the appropriate name for the dog-boy.  
"Ahem." Charles had the uncanny ability to draw all attention toward himself. "If you all are done, there are more important things at hand. All we know of the threat to this school is that it is led by one person with several devoted assassins. They attacked us because they dislike our teachings, and appear to be mutants."  
"Remarkable how so much information could be so vague," Erik's dry voice was dark.  
Storm shot a dirty look at Erik. "So what do we do, Professor?"  
"That's what I have to figure out." The Professor looked troubled. "I suppose we'll have to wait for more information."  
"I don't like the sound of that," Wolverine growled. "We just sit here and wait for another attack?"  
"Well, I'll have Forge work on electronic defenses, and perhaps I'll talk to Haley. We do have options." His words were optimistic, but his voice was not. "In the meantime, everyone keep your ears open." The group made for the door, but Erik held back. When the others had left, he began to speak.  
"You've freed me, my old friend, for which I thank you." Erik smiled warmly, but his face turned dark. "Two small things. One: What exactly am I supposed to do with myself here? I feel like some caged beast, uncertain of my next meal. Make one comment about high school cafeterias and I will leave, promise or not. Two: Perhaps you noticed that Erin Harrolds is a student here. My telepathic blocking skills are rather good, but Erin's are abysmal. You weren't planning on being peacemaker, were you?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides," Charles frowned. "In no way would I condone your relationship with Erin. She's a fragile young girl. She needs no friends like you."  
This brought a smile to his weathered face. "Friends like me? Why, Charles, you'll give an old man ideas." _Fragile? Erin was always quite a girl, anything but fragile. I wonder if I miss her. I wonder if she misses me_.  
"Jealousy?" Charles asked. "Stay away from Erin, do the both of you a favor."  
Erik paused on his way out, and gave a wry grin. "Well, we still haven't decided what I should do. Perhaps Erin can advise me."  
Charles frowned. "Leave it alone, Erik. Keep yourself busy for a day or two, I'll find something. _And leave the girl alone_." 


	10. Remembering

The students seemed as stunned as the teachers to see their former enemy in their company. Erik himself had taken to pacing in his room, while Scott seemed even more anal than before. Erin began to laugh at jokes too loudly, and hide with Haley in her room. While Haley was still humiliated by her "performance," rumors began to dissipate, as they often do.  
Jade was in the middle of another therapy session, while Alan felt a breakthrough had to be close. "Now, the rooms are white. What kind of place are you in?"  
"Oh God," Jade's voice was quiet. "Can't.It's so scary. Why would they do this?"  
"Jade." Alan's voice was surprisingly earnest. "Tell me where you are."  
"I shouldn't be here. I'm not crazy!"  
"Jade? Are you here because they think you're crazy?"  
"Yes," Her eyes were wet. "But I'm not. I really hear them! There's ghosts everywhere! I can see them! Mom, why did you let them put me here!"  
"You're in a mental hospital, aren't you Jade?" His face was dark, and he made as if to touch her shoulder.  
"Yes." Jade gave a weak sob. "I saw the ghosts! Oh God, no one believes me." She broke down, giving up and admitting.  
"Jade, wake up." Alan snapped his fingers.  
She felt the tears on her cheeks. "What did I say?"  
"Do you remember being in a mental hospital? Think, Jade."  
It was like a light switch. Her face went pale, and she bit her lip. "Is that what I said?" Alan nodded. "I saw ghosts as a child. God, it's like water flowing back to me. They thought I was crazy. But I wasn't! It was my power."  
"I know. People can be so intolerant, even your own family," Alan's eyes went cold. Jade sobbed quietly onto Alan's shoulder.  
"You don't know what it's like!" She cried. "Locked up, restrained, because I saw my dead grandmother. And a boy who hated me in first grade and died in a car wreck. I saw them all. And no one believed me!"  
"It's not fair, I know. But you're out, and you're free," Alan smiled. "The past is behind us, but never far behind. I'll like you to keep attending sessions, Jade. Will you do that?" Jade turned to face him and nodded. They led each other outside the room, where Jade leaned over impulsively and kissed Alan on the cheek. He flushed, and Jade grinned.  
"Sorry. Couldn't resist," Jade said.  
"That's okay. You know, Jade, whether or not I'm attracted to you is unimportant. I'm your therapist, it wouldn't be right," Alan responded.  
"I know. But it doesn't mean I can't try." She adjusted her skirt and gave a small wave. "See ya later."  
_Well, therapy just got a lot more interesting_, Jade thought. 


	11. Kinky is Subjective

In Erin's room, the sun was fading slowly. The day had been long, as summer days often were. And while Aaron remained in the room with her, Erin's mind was a few doors down. _I'm being cruel to him_, Erin thought. _Aaron doesn't deserve this_. But Aaron was oblivious as always, telling Erin enthusiastically about the local hockey scores. Eventually, Erin shifted off the bed. "Aaron," she said politely. "I have a dreadful headache, perhaps you would leave me alone?"  
"Oh, okay," Aaron seemed surprised.  
As soon as he left, Erin flopped onto the bed again. She idly flipped through one of her books, but placed it down almost as soon as she opened it. She walked outside, into the barren and lonely corridors. The familiar sound of pacing struck her as she passed one of the doors. Erin gave a faint rap on the door, and when no one answered, she pushed it open.  
"Hello?"  
She was surprised to see Erik pacing the floors like a restless animal. Erin glanced around and closed the door.  
"Are you alright, Erik?" Her voice was concerned, which left Erik puzzled.  
"Why would you care, Erin? Surely a monster like myself is beyond care by you?" Erik's voice was cold, detached.  
"Please don't Erik, I don't have the strength these days," Erin said sadly. "And I.I've messed things up horribly," her voice broke. "Everything's.ruined. Oh, God, Erik." As Erin slumped down, she relinquished control. Erik looked awkwardly at his former lover, tears streaming down her face. But before he could think better of it, he walked over to Erin and hugged her tightly. His lips pressed against her hair, and Erik began to whisper quietly. "It shouldn't have turned out like this," he muttered. "We were perfect, Erin."  
She gave a choked sob. "Yes, I think we were. You meant everything to me, I would have done anything for you."  
"Then," Erik paused. "Why did you have to leave?"  
Even in Erik's arms, Erin still had the memory within her. Together, they had lived within a castle, one in a Brotherhood member's family for generations. In the south of England, the entire Brotherhood had all become something of a family. She was always a terrible cook, but one of the members, Ariadne, had a rather profound culinary talent. They were there for years, with Erik resting up after a painful battle. And over those years, she had fallen for him. It began as worship for a strong man, which blossomed into mutual respect for each other. Eventually, it turned to love. God, how pathetic that sounds. But it wasn't pathetic. It was desperate love. But everything had gone rotten. Something happened, and they became closer. But after that, she had seen it. He killed a man, out of anger, out of desperation. And his words were the worst thing. "He deserved it. You shouldn't have seen, Erin. But that doesn't mean it wasn't the right thing to do. I am sorry you saw, but not for my actions." Those words would always be with her. Even now, with Erik's arms around her, and his lips at her neck, she couldn't forget. God, she wanted to.  
She sighed, terribly cold inside. It was a horrible feeling, to be within someone's arms and feel only emptiness. How desperately she wanted, needed to feel love. But nothing was there. Not even anger. She had been just emotionless these days. She wished she could at least hate, if she couldn't love. Even as she cursed and whispered his name, as she touched the swords he had given her, she still was blank. He ran his fingers across her skin, and she merely blinked. She knew her own thoughts all too well. Erik's thoughts were an impenetrable wall.  
_I've missed this. That was what he was thinking. _Two years? More like two centuries. I hate these feelings. A man as powerful as myself need not feel so foolish toward this girl_. He had been hurt by her leaving, and he moved on. His life was as it should have been. But now, in Xavier's debt, he could do nothing. Love could not be based on location and necessity. _Am I that old? Where I cannot even tell my own emotions_? Erik slid into one of his thick chairs, and Erin slunk into his lap. As she rested her head beneath his chin, he began to speak again. "You're tired, my dear. Go to sleep."  
She didn't smile, but instead looked away. "No, I'm not. I'm just very comfortable." And with that she readjusted, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"You do realize that it is rather inappropriate for you to fall asleep while resting on top of me?" He laughed quietly. "You forgave me awfully quickly, my dear."  
"I'm lonely, Erik," she sighed. "I wonder if I do forgive you. I really wish I did. This place, it gets very lonely. God, Erik, I've lost everything. Deep down, I think you might have too."  
"Well, I shall do what I can to keep you, Erin," he whispered. "I missed you, you know." And with that he noticed the girl had fallen asleep. "Erin, wake up." But she slept still, dreaming of nothing, and blinked her eyes, as the moon grew cold in the sky.  
Erin was surprised to wake in her own bed, the sunlight streaming through the curtains. Perhaps it had all been a dream. But as she dressed, she realized it had to be real. Her dreams were vivid, painful, brief. They were indecipherable. Perhaps she could ask Jade if Alan would do some dream analysis someday. But that was unimportant. She put on an immaculate skirt and loose top. Perhaps out of curiosity, she went to Erik's door again.  
"Are you decent?" She asked. The door opened, and Erik yawned, dark circles visible under his eyes. Erin rushed in, and cried out.  
"Dear God, Erik! Are you alright?"  
He laughed. "Fine. Insomnia, you know."  
_Insomnia_? Erin thought. _This is the first night I've been able to sleep, without those dreams_.  
"I'm sorry, Erik. I kept you up," she sighed. "I hadn't been sleeping well either lately." She paused. I don't know, I guess I have some regrets that keep me awake."  
"I can guess those regrets," Erik smiled.  
"Don't get conceited, Erik," she replied. "I may have missed you, but I won't give you the satisfaction of thinking you have control over me."  
"I do love you when you're angry." Erik laughed and kissed her on the cheek. Her response disturbed him, as she shivered at his touch. "Go, go. I'm certain Xavier has some inspirational speech for you." At this, Erin laughed quietly as well.  
"I am free, my dear Erik, and terribly bored." She yawned as if to demonstrate. "These days, Charles seems to think putting on a face of calm will dispel the rumors here. But he is rather far from the truth."  
"Well, I am sure we can find something to do with ourselves."  
"Why, Erik, that sounds rather kinky," she gave a rare grin.  
"Please don't say 'kinky,' Erin. It makes me feel old," he said.  
"Well then, what do you propose we do? You could sleep, and I could read. But that's not exactly thrilling," Erin ran her fingers against his cheek.  
"I know," his eyes lit up. "Chess. We haven't done that in years. I bet I could trump you at it rather well."  
"Hmph," she muttered. "We'll see about that." Chess had always been like fencing to Erin. She moved, she retreated. She hid behind her pieces and they moved like subjects to a benevolent God. Her mighty sword was her queen, her shield was her pawns. Erik was a masterful chess player. In many ways they were equals, but he always struck her down on the chessboard. He fought ruthlessly, a general sending troops to the slaughter. But Erin was trapped in a defensive style, always feeling the need to reinforce her boundaries. It was their separate personalities that revealed in chess. Erik was violent and swift. If Erin caught a high piece, Erik wouldn't show his displeasure, but would react mercilessly. She prayed they would never meet on the battlefield, for no matter what love he felt for her, Erik would never stop in a fight. And, as usual, he decimated her forces again. However, Erin had put up a good fight.  
"You did well," Erik smiled, causing the girl to flush.  
"I lost."  
"You did well," he repeated, reaching to fix a loose strand of hair. "You have trained here, and I believe it has help you. Do you know why I can't forget you, Erin?"  
"Because you're lonely, and I'm desperate enough to always come back? Wait, I know." Her voice was bitter. "Because you feel guilty, and maybe you hope loving me will heal you of such guilt." This stopped Erik in his tracks, as he saw the mixture of pity, loathing, and hidden feelings for him in Erin's face. His Erin, the one who would save him, had figured him out. And what's more, she was repulsed by him. The one person who would never fear him, never leave him.  
"I can't forget you because you fight me, but you understand me. You may not agree with me, but by God you understand me." he smiled warmly as his fingers ran down the girl's neck. She bent her collar to his cold touch, and finally gave something of acceptance. Her heart was cold yet, but she could very nearly feel the love and respect she once did. It was like watching a film from one's past, touching, but it brought to mind all of one's failures. Their lips had barely met as the door was flung open.  
"Erin!" Aaron cried out. "I was looking for you and someone said--- Holy shit, get away from her, you pervert!"  
"Aaron, wait," she cautioned. "There's no problem, there's nothing going on."  
"Nothing going on?!" His voice was stunned and angry. "He's kissing you! Did he touch you?"  
"I did nothing against Miss Harrolds' wishes," Erik replied calmly. "Perhaps you should lie down, leave the two of us alone." He slid his arm around Erin's waist. Jesus, she thought. So possessive. What an ass. I suppose he enjoys harassing the poor boy. As Aaron's face went a pale white, Erin was touched. He cares for me, and yet I feel nothing for him. I suppose I feel nothing for anyone. But Erik is the closest."  
Aaron seemed disbelieving that Erin was enjoying the arm wrapped about her. She stepped forward, shaking off the appendage. "Aaron, please listen to me. Erik and I had been seeing each other before I met you, but things.went south. He.just got back a few day ago." Aaron was stunned, shocked into silence.  
"How could you. You never told me?" Aaron stormed out, leaving Erin depressed and resting her head on Erik's welcome shoulder.  
They stayed that way for sometime, until Erin gave the man a look of desperation and went out. She had barely strayed into the hallways with the intention of doing research when she noticed the strange faces she was being given. The girls giggled as she passed, and the boys laughed out loud. She ran into Haley near the library, who she pulled aside. "Hello, Haley," she said, looking down. "Have you noticed anything strange going on here?"  
"Well," Haley bit her nails, and fidgeted nervously. "There's a bit of a rumor floating about. They's been saying that you and, uh.Mr. Leonard, the old guy--"  
"Lehnsherr," Erin whispered.  
"Yeah, right. Anyways, people been saying the two of you been fooling around. Is it true you did it with that old guy?" Haley's eyes were fascinated.  
"No, and I'll thank you to be polite," Erin's face was so hot with embarrassment that it was frozen.  
"Jesus, Erin, Ah can't believe you were messing around with that guy. Kinda creepy, don't ya think?" Haley's words were naïve, but her tone was not.  
"I can't believe Aaron would say that. It must be him." Erin seemed hurt, but Haley couldn't see why.  
"Oh please," Haley scoffed. "Everyone could see you making eyes at him. You practically hang on him when he enters or leaves the room."  
_Have I really? Erin thought. _I guess I haven't been subtle. It's hard when he has such a powerful personality. Magnetic, I would say, if I wanted to make a bad pun. Christ, now I'm the laughingstock of the school._  
"It's no big deal," Haley tried to reassure her. "The rumors about me dissipated pretty quick. Just let it blow over."  
Erin sighed, and ran her fingers across her tightly braided hair. Things couldn't have been much worse when the entire Institute shook.  
"Shit!" Logan growled. "More attackers, I bet."  
This time, the lawn contained only one man, dressed all in black. "Death to the weak!" He cried. The man gave a dark grin and closed his eyes. With each breath, the building shook again.  
"Get all the students out back, just in case!" Cyclops ordered. Kitty twitched her fingers, and Fiona began to radiate heat. 


	12. It is Time

The professor seemed in something of a crisis. He was attempting to break the man telepathically, but it was difficult. The shaking of the building was quite disrupting. And he could sense Haley as well, shouting in her mind that she could do it. That she could save the place she loved most. _No, Haley_, he thought. _You must stay here, keep yourself safe_. With a telepathic snap, the man fell to the ground, and the building was calm.  
One of the younger mutants bound the man with ropes, and brought him in. He hissed and spit, but was unable to do any damage. "Tell us where you're from," Cyclops commanded, in his bland but surprisingly powerful voice. 'Who sent you?"  
"Our master will crush you! Your death is approaching!" The man tried to bite when Professor X approached him. He concentrated, reading the man's mind. _I'm sorry, Master_. Clearly, he had been told nothing of importance, a lowly minion. But wait. Something was present, a mental itch. Suddenly, something clicked. _Hello, Charles_. A voice echoed in the man's brain. Like an answering machine in the lackey. _Poor, pitiful Professor Xavier. Still hoping for peace. I can see you now, your brow furrowed in disgust. No doubt you've forgotten me. Edward Leonid. Many years ago, I heard your philosophy. And I forgot about you. Slowly, I gathered to me many mutants. Dissatisfied, lonely mutants. And then, I saw you and your little school. Idiotic. You hide behind these walls, concealing these promising students. And now, they can be working for me. Ta_. The man's body crumbled into a million flakes of ash, and floated into the wind. But the realization brought comfort to Xavier, for he was a man that knowledge meant everything to. He tried to remember Leonid, but his past was long ago. Xavier sighed, and looked at the frightened students. He could hear their thoughts, angry and worried. Soon, all this would have to end. If a lifetime of being a mutant had taught him one thing, it was that conflict was inevitable.  
The students could no longer deny their fear. In every hallway, every corridor, whispers echoed softly. Haley worked long into the night, building reserves of power. Her eyes became dark, and there was only the ghost of a smile on her face. But deep down, Haley sensed an immense power, one that could help her greatly. Erin tried to speak with the Georgian, but she would always retreat.  
Erin herself was pale. She had seen the attacks and they made her uneasy. One of the mutants, a seer nicknamed PreCog had violent visions during her English class, crying and tearing at his eyes. _Things can't go on this way_, she thought. _Something has to give_. She and Erik were closer than they had been in a while. But still, there was a wall between them. She couldn't quite forget. But there was time left to try. Jade was, in a sharp contrast to her friends, progressing well. Her therapy was aiding her, and life seemed finally complete. Which is why she was shocked when life suddenly stopped.  
A week after the last attack, the day started pleasantly. There was a flirtatious breeze in the air, and birds cried politely. But like a shadow in the closet, forms swept up slowly to the institute. They were beings of sand, creating human forms. Only one mortal stood among them, his eyes glittering with dark purpose. The man had close-cropped black hair, and white, perfect teeth. His face bore the shadow of a beard, and his tan arms were gloved. Silently he commanded his army, hundreds of sandy creatures slinking slowly towards the isolated mansion.  
It took one explosion to shock the students. It took two to terrify them. It took three to kill one.  
"Bastards!" The man cried. "I told you not to kill any!" He grimaced, and stared to the building. "Take the young. Kill the elders."  
The army; now in the shapes of men and women armed with guns, knives, and swords; stormed the Institute. Most of the students had fled the building, and entered the trimmed lot in the back. Here, they were cattle, herded into a cluster by the strange men. Logan ran into the back, growling with rage. "Took ya long enough." He slashed at the sandmen, but as they crumbled they regenerated, swiftly stabbing him in the arm. And so there was a standstill, the mutant fighting, the drones recovering. Charles was able to block some telepathically, but wounding those without minds is as stabbing the air.  
Suddenly, he pointed at their leader. "Leonid! Strike him down, he is controlling them!" But Edward Leonid was surrounded by his servants, whom he controlled with a flick of his hand. And his dark hair was covered with a helmet similar to that of Magneto's.  
Erik himself had been stunned to find people fighting in the rather well-groomed courtyard. _At last_, he thought. _Something to do_. He took little time in dressing and stormed outside, resplendent in black. As he stripped the drones of their weapons, he was annoyed to see that they were prepared for this, bearing weapons of wood, or some strange material, apparently laced with a narcotic. This was decidedly evident from the number of students lying on the ground.  
"Erik!" He turned to see Erin, wielding her sword like a madwoman. "You're alright!" He nodded briefly, and turned to fight a tall man brandishing a small disk. He was nothing but surprised when the disk pierced his arm, and he felt himself falling. Everything was dark, his world confusing. "Shit!" Erin cried, and ran up to him.  
"Are you okay?" Her eyes were concerned.  
"Fuck." Erik's teeth were gritted. "I shouldn't be this dizzy from a cut. There.there had to be something on the disk. Toxin or.goddamnit.or something." His breath was heavy, and he stared blankly.  
"Erik, Erik just.just.wait. It'll be fine. I swear it!" Erin's words were as desperate as her voice.  
"My dear Erin, I highly doubt it. But do me one thing when I die."  
"Shut up," she said, but permitted him to speak.  
"Don't go with the dog-boy."  
This brought a smile to Erin's face. "If it's any consolation.I.I think I forgive you."  
"No you don't, but I appreciate the thought behind those words," Erik gasped, his face white. "Use the damn swords, I don't want those wretches winning." Erin nodded, and flashed the two swords she cherished most. As she whirled them, Jade dove under attacking villains. She had heard the Professor, that man was clearly the ringleader. She could break him, there wasn't a human alive who could deny the ghosts of their past. As she kicked a henchmen, she made a break for the surrounding trees. Quickly, she looked into the underworld.  
_Edward Leonid. Edward Leonid_. She felt no one, an empty void. Wait.there was a voice. A woman's voice. And another.a man's.  
Edward? The voices responded. _The bastard. He killed me. And Jered here, my love. We will destroy him. Let us out_. Jade surrendered to the voices, and through her a woman's voice rang clear. She sidled up to Edward, and cried out "Murderer! Murderer! You who once loved me, you have slaughtered me!"  
The man's voice took over, shouting "Fiend! Evil murderer! We will never leave he who has destroyed us!"  
Edward bit his lip, whirling to face the girl. "Shut up! You deserved to die, you cheating bitch!" But his concentration was broken, allowing some of the minions to be defeated. And this time, they did not regenerate. But he regained his composure quickly, knocking Jade unconscious with the use of his puppets.  
Amidst it all, Haley sat in her quiet room of the Institute. Her eyes, her voice, her body was not her own. From the window, she saw one man fall. Scott Summers was dead. She moved silently, and pronounced in a voice like autumn leaves "It is time." 


	13. Goodbye

She crashed through her window, floating in the air and not sustaining a scratch. "It is the end! No good can come from this. There will be no mercy." Her voice was quiet, almost calm. She stretched her fingers, and a dark shadow flew from them. It crept over all the remaining minions, like some black death. Slowly it destroyed them, until they were but sand. As it slinked onto Edward Leonid, Haley spoke slowly. "Pay for your sins. And pray that you will be forgiven." He had no time to respond, as the black mist ate him up until there was no more.  
"Haley!" Professor Xavier cried. "Get down! Everything is alright!" He was frightened; the girl's mind was less human than possible.  
"Ssh," she whispered, still in the air. "I'll be better now." And a soft golden light came from her other hand, rising over all the fallen members. Erik took a surprisingly deep breath, as Erin fell to her knees. Scott too, began to breathe again, finding Jean and holding her tightly. Haley's eyes were sad, pitiable. "I'm tired."  
"Wait, you've used up most of your power!" A mutant, Sensor, yelled. "Get down!"  
"No," Haley responded darkly. "So very tired. I think I've had enough." And with this she fell to the ground, landing in the undergrowth.  
"Haley!" Scott called, but there was no response. Beast went quietly through the bushes and retrieved the girl.  
"Shit," Erin said softly. "Shit.god damn."  
And no one could find the words to say.  
  
_One week later_.  
The Institute was recovering from the shock, hoping things could return to normal. It was early, so early that no one saw a man dressed in black glide down the stairs quietly and silently open the door. Erik Lehnsherr was relieved to feel the wind on his face. It helped to brush away the guilt.  
"Leaving so soon?" A familiar voice said softly.  
His face was a strange mixture of chagrin and pleasure. "Couldn't sleep?"  
"I don't think I'll be able to for a while," Erin said as she walked outside with him. "Can't stand to stay near me any longer, eh? Not that I blame you, Erik. Well, I do blame you, but I've gotten used to that."  
"I'm sorry, my dear," he responded sadly. "But I can't stand it here. The quiet, the stillness. I'm not doing anything, not helping my fellow mutants! I must get out, I must fight for them. You know that I hate to sit here, doing nothing."  
"It's not nothing!" She was close to crying, but restrained herself. "At least we're not hurting anybody."  
"Look around, Erin," Magneto's voice was angry. "None of this is worth anything! Mutants still die, Mutants are still slaughtered! I have my duty."  
"What about your duty to me?" Erin asked quietly.  
He looked away. "I will see you again. You know that, don't you?"  
"Yes. I suppose so."  
"I-You know how I feel about you, don't you?" Erik gave a small smile.  
"I love you too." Still, her words were cold. "But it will never be the same again."  
"Life shouldn't stay the same, my dear. Makes things awfully dull." With this he kissed her gently on the lips, and walked away, shutting off the detectors in his wake. Erin touched her lips, and gave a small smile.  
"I don't think things will ever be dull again, Erik." 


	14. Afterword Party Time

This is my little post story celebration. All our characters are here and ready to party!  
  
Me: Greetings all my poor, poor characters. Have you enjoyed your stay in my twisted tale?  
  
*Assorted Grumbling*  
  
Magneto: I am certainly most displeased with my representation here. I've been portrayed as some sort of boogedy-man.  
  
Aaron: Boogedy-man? That's what you are, you pervert!  
  
Erin: Come on, Aaron. Be nice to Erik.  
  
Aaron: Oh, I see, still got a thing for the old man, eh?  
  
Magneto: Old man? I'll kick your ass, you little punk! Older men have more *experience,* anyway.  
  
Jade: Ooh, experience? Watch out Aaron, you're losing love to a 60 year old man.  
  
*Alan laughs* *Jade kisses Alan*  
  
Magneto: I'd just like to mention that my quasi-death scene was contrived and quite silly.  
  
Army Captain a la Graham Chapman: Don't steal my lines, Senor Biggles!  
  
Magneto: Don't call me Senor!  
  
Trent: Has anyone noticed I got only about two lines? The authoress wanted me as a real member!  
  
Logan: And the whole me and Jade red herring thing? What the fuck was that?  
  
Me: Everybody's picking on me! Blame the plot bunnies, and I already gave Trent lots of chicks today!  
  
Trent: Damn straight! I've got too many girls to handle. Sexy bitch that I am.  
  
Haley: Hey everybody!  
  
*Gah!*  
  
Erin: I thought you were dead!  
  
Me: Well duh, I can resurrect whomever I want. I can also do this!  
  
*Logan and Magneto perform an intricate dance number with Charles on electric guitar*  
  
Logan: Aw, fuck you.  
  
Magneto: Yes, for once the dog is correct.  
  
Erin: Zip it, Erik.  
  
Magneto: Yes'm.  
  
Jade: Whipped.  
  
*Logan snickers*  
  
Storm: Will I get to say anything soon?  
  
Me: No. You got too much screen time in the second movie.  
  
Haley: So, anyone want to know what death is like?  
  
Magneto: I know death all too well. The cold metal walls that told my sorrowful tale in Auschwitz.  
  
Erin: Aw, poor Erik!  
  
*Magneto grins*  
  
Aaron: Oh, please.  
  
Magneto: So, maybe I could use some comforting?  
  
Erin: Even I don't fall for that.  
  
Me: I do. For an old guy, you're not too bad looking.  
  
Erin: Knock it off.  
  
Me: Yes'm.  
  
Alan: How does she do that?  
  
Cyclops: Got me.  
  
Magneto: Yes, quite the little dynamo. And a tiger in more ways than one.rowl!  
  
Aaron: Oh, goddamnit!  
  
Jade: Isn't this creeping you out a little?  
  
Steve (I know, who the fuck is Steve?): Oh yeah. But it is entertaining.  
  
Haley: So, um, anyone need anyone killed or resurrected or anything?  
  
Trent: (slyly) Hey, Haley. I guess now that you've died you can have a drink, huh? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge?  
  
Erin: Back off, Trent. Even the Monty Python reference won't save you.  
  
Haley: Anyway, I was dating Hawkeye Pierce and Fox Mulder in Heaven.  
  
Storm: Aren't they characters from M*A*S*H and The X-Files?  
  
Haley: Oh, yeah. They're characters alright.  
  
Aaron: How many uncomfortable social comments will there be in this party?  
  
Erin: Too many.  
  
Me: Don't you make fun of my boys. If Haley wants to date them, that's what she'll do! Oh, I am so sleep-deprived as I write this. Damn.  
  
Fairy Godmother: Go to sleep, dearie.  
  
Me: Who the fuck are you?  
  
Magneto: Must I use my Magnetic Powers of Awesomeness to destroy you, Godmother?  
  
Erin: Erik.  
  
Magneto: Damnit, she's irresistible.  
  
Logan: Alright, I'm done.  
  
Jade: Yeah, me too.  
  
Haley: I'm going back to Mulder before that damn Scully gets back.  
  
Trent: I'm gonna go watch Daria. Any takers?  
  
*Several groupies can't help but follow Trent*  
  
Erin: I guess I'll just go to bed.  
  
Magneto and Aaron: Wait for me!  
  
*Magneto and Aaron fight, Aaron summoning squirrels and Magneto hitting Aaron with a clock*  
  
Me: Alright, now no one gets to sleep with Erin. Wait, she's no slut!  
  
Erin: Damn straight!  
  
*Magneto and Aaron head to separate rooms, giving evil looks. The rest of the cast departs*  
  
Me: Wow, this went on way too long. Um, byes now. Say hi to Lennon, Hawkeye and Mulder for me!  
  
Lennon: Give peace a chance.  
  
Hawkeye: This damn war!  
  
Mulder: The truth is out there.  
  
Me: Okay, this is too silly. End----here! 


End file.
